monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Darren Styles
Darren Styles is an EDM producer from Colchester, United Kingdom. His debut on Monstercat was his remix of Stonebank's hardstyle song "The Only One". He is one half of a duo with Stonebank called Zero Hero. Timeline 2017 January * January 10, 2017: Darren Styles debuted on Monstercat, releasing his remix of The Only One (feat. Ben Clark), by Stonebank, as a free release. The remix, which was Ben Clark's last appearance on Monstercat, was Darren Styles' only free release on the label. February * February 15, 2017: In collaboration with Gammer, Darren Styles released his first single on Monstercat, Feel Like This. The song, which was Gammer's first appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale. April * April 3, 2017: Darren Styles released his second Monstercat single, Us Against The World. The song, which was Darren Styles' first solo single on the label, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1. May * May 1, 2017: Under the alias Zero Hero with Stonebank, Darren Styles released the single Bass Drop. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 1 along with Us Against The World. The song was their first Monstercat appearance as Zero Hero, although they had produced under the alias years earlier outside of the label. July * July 5, 2017: Zero Hero's song Twilight appeared on the compilation album Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 1. The song was Darren Styles' and Stonebank's last appearance on Monstercat as Zero Hero. * July 26, 2017: In collaboration with Dougal and Gammer, Darren Styles released his third Monstercat single, Party Don't Stop. The song, which was Dougal's first appearance on Monstercat, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. It was Gammer's second appearance on the label, after Feel Like This. 2018 January * January 8, 2018: In collaboration with Stonebank, Darren Styles released his fourth Monstercat single, Sky Is Falling (feat. EMEL). Although the song was produced by Darren Styles and Stonebank, they chose not to release it under their alias Zero Hero. The song, which was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4, is notable for being the first release of Monstercat: Uncaged. July * July 18, 2018: Darren Styles' remix of THE DROP by Gammer was featured on THE DROP (The Remixes Pt. 2). September * September 13, 2018: In collaboration with Gammer and Dougal, Darren Styles released the song Burning Up, which will be featured on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 4. The song will be the second time that the three artists release a collaboration on Monstercat, after Party Don't Stop. November * November 19, 2018: Darren Styles released his fifth single on Monstercat, Home (feat. Jacob Wellfair), in collaboration with Dougal. The song, which will be featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 6, was Darren Styles' third collaboration with Dougal on Monstercat, and Jacob Welfair's first appearance on the label. Monstercat uploads # Stonebank - The Only One (Darren Styles Remix) (feat. Ben Clark) (January 10, 2017) # Feel Like This (with Gammer) (February 15, 2017) # Us Against The World (April 3, 2017) # Party Don't Stop (with Dougal & Gammer) (July 26, 2017) # Sky Is Falling (with Stonebank, feat. EMEL) (January 8, 2018) # Burning Up (with Gammer & Dougal) (September 13, 2018) # Home (with Dougal, feat. Jacob Wellfair) (November 19, 2018) Trivia Collaborated with * Gammer (3) * Stonebank (3) * Dougal (3) Artists featured * Ben Clark (1) * EMEL (1) * Jacob Wellfair (1) Artists remixed * Stonebank (1) * Gammer (1) Off-Monstercat releases Albums/EPs as Darren Styles * Skydivin' Music ** Disc 1: Hardcore *# Flashlight *# Come Running *# Getting Better *# Discolights (vs Ultrabeat) *# Save Me *# Baby I'll Let You Know *# I Say I Love You *# Drop Zone *# Show Me The Sunshine *# Skydivin' (Vocal Mix) *# Jealous *# Just Easy (feat. Whizzkid) *# Cutting Deep *# Lost The Plot *# Slide Away (as Styles & Breeze) *# Different Groove *# Feel Love ** Disc 2: Commercial *# Right By Your Side (vs N-Force) *# Save Me (Nitelite Remix) *# Tell Me *# Girls Like You (Fugitive Edit) *# I Need You *# Sure Feels Good (vs Ultrabeat) *# Heartbeatz (as Styles & Breeze) *# Blow Me Away *# Skydivin' (Fugitive Edit) *# You're Shining (as Styles & Breeze) *# Feel Love (Nitelite Remix) *# Paradise & Dreams (vs Ultrabeat) *# You're My Angel (as Styles & Breeze) * Feel The Pressure Music ** Disc 1 *# Sound Without A Name *# Holding On *# Take You Down *# Outta My Head (with Manian) *# Feel The Pressure *# Days Like These (feat. Lisa Abbott) *# Raining Down *# Like A Bitch *# Pandora *# Universe *# Open Your Eyes (feat. Mia J) *# Take Me Away *# Light Up The Sky (Acoustic Mix) ** Disc 2 *# Breathe Again *# Rock Me Out *# Bassline Road *# Pacific Sun *# Shining Star (feat. Molly) *# Now or Never *# Symphonic (feat. Kirsty Anderson) *# Amigos *# Sorry *# Silver Water *# Higher Ground *# Air * Jelly Baby EP 1 Records / Bit Music *# Odomok (as Hixxy & Styles) *# All I Want (as Styles & Breeze) * Hixxy & Styles EP Baby *# Yum-Yi - Tantric *# Hixxy - R U Ready *# Hixxy & Styles - Happiness *# Hixxy & Syles - Elevate * Darren Styles EP Baby *# Save Me *# Save Me (Sy & Unknown Remix) *# Skydivin' (DS Remix) *# Jealous *# Drop Zone *# Sound Without A Name * Darren Styles & Gammer EP *# Tom Riddle *# You & I (Da Tweekaz Remix) *# Hey *# HOA Compilation albums * Simply Electric (as DJ Force & The Evolution / Force & Styles) * Heart of Gold (as Force & Styles) DJ mix albums * Inside the Mind of Force & Styles * Moondance: The Album * The Sound of Happycore '97 Vol. 2 * United Dance Vol. 6 * Explosion '97 * Masters @ Work Vol. II * The Best of United Dance * Dance Energy * Hardcore Heaven: THe Battle of Britain * Masters of Hardcore * Hardcore Heaven 2: Reloaded * Hardcore Till I Die * Original Hardcore 2: The Battle * Battle of the DJs: Match 2 * Original Hardcore: The Nu Breed * Bonkers 12 - The Dirty Dozen * Ultimate NRG & Hardcore, Vol. 2 * Clubland X-Treme Hardcore 1 - 9 Albums/EPs with DJ Force as Force & Styles * All Over The UK (as Force & Styles) Dance *# Heart Of Gold (feat. Jenna) *# Paradise & Dreams (feat. Junior) *# Harmony *# Shining Down (Slipmatt remix, feat. Jenna) *# Remember The Vibe (feat. Junior) *# Eruption & Dougal - I'm Gonna Get Ya (feat. Jenna, Force & Styles Remix) *# Frankie's Lead *# Pretty Green Eyes (feat. Junior, Eruption Remix) *# All Over (Force & Styles Remix) *# Wonderland (feat. Jenna, Dougal Remix) *# Apollo 13 (Part 1) *# Fun Fair (Force & Styles Remix) Albums/EPs with Breeze as Styles & Breeze * Heartbeats / Electric (Remixes) *# Heartbeats (Scott Brown Remix) *# Electric (Bonkers Remix) Singles as Darren Styles * Black Magic * Over and Over * Sirens * Back 2 The Old School * Rushins / The Theme #143 (with Hixxy) * Cutting Deep * Getting Better * Save Me * Jealous * Skydivin' * Feel Love * Flashlight * Girlfriend * Sure Feels Good (vs Ultrabeat) * Discolights (vs Ultrabeat) * Right By Your Side (with N-Force) * Come Running * Sound Without A Name * Holding On * Talk * Screw Face Futureworld * You & I (with Gammer) Futureworld * Never Forget You (feat. Molly) Futureworld * Without You (with Michael Scout) Futureworld * Talk Futureworld * Rock Right Now (with Alex Prospect) * Satellite * Rest Of Your Life (with Re-Con, feat. Matthew Steeper) TWR * It's Like That TWR * Before The Sun (feat. Gavin Beach) TWR * Get This Place TWR * Top of the World (with Dougal, Gammer, & Hannah Faulkner) TWR * Down Like That (with Chris Unknown) TWR * Sun Is Rising (feat. Christina Novelli) TWR * Heroes (with Da Tweekaz) * TMA (with Callum Higby) * Long Way Down (with W&W) Mainstage * The Dragon Fox * Partystarter (with Tweekacore) Fox Singles as Unique * Feelin' Fine * Higher Ground * 5am * Distant Skies Singles with Stonebank as Zero Hero * Suffocate (feat. Molly) * Theme * Back Again Singles as DJ Force & The Evolution * Fall Down On Me * Raining Smiles * Poltergeist * Twelve Midnight * Perfect Dreams * High on Life * Show Me Heaven * Simply Electric Singles as A Sense of Summer * Around The World * On Top Singles with DJ Force as Force & Styles * All Over * Harmony * Down 2 Love * Fun Fair * Heart of Gold (feat. Jenna) * Shining Down (feat. Jenna) * Wonderland (feat. Jenna) * Your Love (Get Down) * Field of Dreams * Follow Me * Pacific Sun (feat. Junior) * Paradise & Dreams (feat. Junior) * Pretty Green Eyes (feat. Junior) * Simply Electric * United In Dance * Cutting Deep (feat. Junior) * Heart of Gold '98 (feat. Kelly Llorenna) * Field of Dreams (feat. Jenna) * Look at Me Now (feat. Junior) * Make Believe (feat. Lisa Abbott) Singles with Breeze as Styles & Breeze * Future Set * You're Shining * Chemical Love * All I Want / Don't Want You * Black Magic, Bad Magic / Oxygen * Overdrive / Energise * The Beat Kicks / 2 the Dancefloor * Sonic / Total XTC * Heartbeatz * Heart Beats / Electric * You're My Angel * I Will Be * Slide Away Singles with Breeze as Infexious * Let Me Fly * Amigos * Won't Forget These Days Remixes as Darren Styles * Gareth Emery - Concrete Angel (feat. Christina Novelli) (Darren Styles & Chris Unknown Remix) * Molly - Beneath The Lights * Porter Robinson - Sad Machine (Darren Styles & Gammer Remix) * Da Tweekaz - Hewwego * DVBBS, Martin Garrix, & Sander Van Doorn - Gold Skies (feat. Aleesia) (Darren Styles & Dougal Remix) * Jack Ü - Where Are Ü Now (feat. Justin Bieber, Darren Styles & Gammer Remix) * Kayzo - Born Again (Darren Styles & Gammer Remix) Category:Darren Styles discography Category:Artists Category:Monstercat: Uncaged Category:OWSLA artists Category:NEST HQ artists